Helping hand
by snow642
Summary: Phichit is a Victuri fan, hell he is leader of the Victuri fanbase. He want his friend to be happy but most of all he wants them to just tie the knot! But they won't marry until Yuri win a gold medal and he is getting impatient! He is going to get one of his friend to help him, sadly his friend have no idea what Phichit is going to use her for.
1. Chapter 1

It was a beautiful morning in Saint Petersburg, Victor and Yuri are in bed sleeping when all of a sudden there is a loud knock at the front door.

Yuri groan softly as he reach for his glasses and put them on before getting out of bed to answer the door, only to be pulled back into bed by Victor. "Victor! I need to answer the door!" He tries to free himself from his fiancé.

"Ignore them, Yuri. Stay in bed with meeeeeee." Victor whined as he hold Yuri closer.

Yuri roll his eyes and push Victor's arms away. "We can't just ignore them." He said as he head towards the front door. "Hello?" He asked as he open the door only to be tackled to the ground.

"Yuri!" Phichit was the one who tackled his best friend to the ground. "I missed you so much! I see that you got back your off season body back~" He squeeze Yuri's chubby cheeks.

"Knock it off, Phichit." Yuri smiled as he hit his friend's hands away from his cheeks. Victor just loves cuddling Yuri when he is chubby so he let him fatten up off season.

"Yuuurrrriiii! Who's that at the door?" Victor came out of their room in a bathrobe and rubbing his eye sleepily. "Oh hello, Phichit." He isn't bothered by the fact that his fiancé is under another man, he knows that they are just friends.

"Hi Victor!" Phichit grin widely as he stood up and help Yuri to his feet. "I hope you both don't mind if we stay for a few days!"

"We?" Yuri frown slightly as he turn to look at the doorway before turning back to his friend. "Who is the 'we'?"

"Huh?" Phichit turn back to see his friend missing. "Oh she's just shy. REGINA! COME OUT, THEY WON'T BITE YOU!" He yelled.

"There is no need to yell, Phichit..." A soft voice said from the doorway and it didn't take long for a female to come into view. "It's not like I ran away...I was just giving you some time to catch up...besides you took my passport so it's not like I can leave without you..." She mutter the last part under her breath.

"Guys! This is Regina! You remember her right, Yuri? We used to talk to her a lot back in Detroit!" Phichit choose to ignore what she said and pull the short girl into a one armed hug.

"Oh, you used to stay up late to chat." Yuri doesn't know her as well as Phichit but they have chatted quite a bit over the years.

Regina smile shyly as she nod her head. "It is nice to finally meet you, Yuri."

"Oh no need to be so shy! We're all friends here!" Phichit laughed as he pat her back.

"Easy for you to say." She mutter softly as she glared up at Phichit. She went to Thailand to visit Phichit during her holiday only for him to ask her if she would like to visit Russia. She told him she would love to visit Russia one day and before she know it, she is on a plane to Russia.

All she was told is that Phichit wants her to meet his friends in Russia and so here she is. Standing at the doorway of some stranger's house, wearing Phichit's winter clothes which is too big for her because she is shorter and smaller than Phichit and do not own any winter clothes of her own because she grew up in Singapore and have never been to anywhere cold.


	2. Chapter 2

"No need to be so grumpy, Regina! It'll be fun!" Phichit grin widely.

"Phichit, I am cold, tired and hungry. We were supposed to be eating delicious fresh seafood at the floating market right now." Regina frown at Phichit as she pull the jacket closer to stay warm.

"Oh please come in! You look like you're freezing!" Yuri help her carry their bags into the house before closing the door.

Regina smiled at Yuri. "Thank you, Yuri. I'm sorry for dropping in like this."

Yuri laugh softly as he shake his head. "It is fine, Regina. It is nice to finally meet you." He smile kindly. "Would you like some tea while I cook breakfast?"

"Yes please." Regina is still shivering and a cup of warm tea sounds great.

"Here." Victor hand her a cup of tea. "You look like you need it." He give her a kind smile.

"Thank you." She drink the tea and sigh happily as her body warm up.

"Why don't you go help Yuri cook breakfast? Moving around would help warm you right up!" Phichit smile brightly.

Regina shrug her shoulders. "Okay." She finish her tea and take off the jacket so it won't get in the way as she cook.

"You don't have to do that, just stay here and warm up." Victor said.

"It's fine, I don't mind cooking." She gives him a smile before heading to the kitchen to help Yuri.

"Don't worry! She knows what she is doing, so how have the both of you been?" Phichit pull Victor into a conversation so Yuri and Regina can bond.

It didn't take Yuri and Regina long before they are comfortable with each other to chat and joke around as they made pancakes. It wasn't long before they finished cooking and carry the food out of the kitchen.

Yuri insisted on carrying everything but Regina managed to talk him into letting her carry her own plate of food. Which she immediately regret because the minute she step out of the kitchen she is tackled to the ground by a dog who is almost as big as her, she managed to keep her pancakes from being knocked to the ground and now she is holding her food protective as she stare up at the dog who is eyeing her food. She doesn't care how cute the dog is, it is not getting her pancakes!


	3. Chapter 3

Victor pulled Makkachin off of Regina and they managed to have a nice breakfast. Regina did give in to Makkachin's pleading eyes halfway through breakfast and gave him a small piece of pancake that isn't covered in butter or syrup.

Once breakfast is over Phichit jump out of his seat. "Come on! I want to take a look around while the sun is still up!" He grin widely.

Regina turn to Yuri and Victor with horror on her face. "Please don't make me go with him." She pleaded, she has seen all the pictures Phichit like to take and she want no part of it, especially in Russia's cold unforgiving weather.

Victor took pity on the poor girl and suggested that he show Phichit around as they clean up around the house, he doesn't want to leave but poor girl most probably won't be able to handle the cold for too long.

They came back a few hours later to see the three of sleeping on the couch, with Regina cuddling close to Yuri and Makkachin sleeping over them like a blanket.

Phichit found it very cute and took lots of pictures but Victor can't help but feel a little jealous, it took him a long time to get close to Yuri and this girl easily got his fiancé to sleep with him.

Victor shake his head to get rid of that thought as Phichit wake his friends up, it is silly of him to think like that. She is small and cute so Yuri most probably see her as a little sister, there is no need to be jealous.

That's what he keep telling himself but he can't help but feel the jealousy grow.

Phichit is telling the sleepy pair everything that he saw. "And we went past a ice skating rink which isn't very far from here! We should go there!"

"Eh?" Regina's eyes widen and all sleep is gone from her body. "But I don't know how to skate."

"Don't worry! You have three of the best ice skaters in the world here!" Phichit grin widely.

Before Regina can protest Phichit drag them out of the house and to the rink.

So here she is, clinging to the side of the rink for dear life.

"Come on, Regina! You can't get better if you just stay at the side!" Phichit tries to pull her to the middle of the ice but she is stronger than she looks.

"Noooooooooooooo! I don't wanna!" She cried out, luckily it was only the four of them there that day.

"We promise to catch you if you fall so just let go and trust us." Victor said as he watch from the side. "It's easy once you get the hang of it."

"Yeah! You can use Yuri as a pillow if you fall! He's nice and soft so you won't get hurt!" Phichit grin widely when he finally managed to pull her away.

"Thanks a lot, Phichit." Yuri said dryly.

"You're welcome~" He gives his friend a playful wink.

Regina whine softly as she cling onto Phichit. "I don't think this is a good idea..."

"Of course it is! Here I'll push you to Yuri. YURI CATCH!" He pull her hands off of him and push her towards Yuri.

She doesn't know what happened, she was panicking the minute her hands leave Phichit and the next thing she knows she is on top of Yuri, their lips pressed against one another.

"I'm so sorry!" She hurry off of Yuri which blushing darkly. "I don't...I mean I didn't mean to..."

Yuri laugh awkwardly as he sat up, a blush is also on his face. "It's alright, Regina. After all it was an accident."

"Those two would be cute together." Phichit said from the side, loud enough for Victor to hear and he smirked when Victor pull Yuri onto his feet and drag him off the ice and out of sight.


	4. Chapter 4

"Victor!" Yuri called out to his fiancé but he just ignored him.

Victor take off their skates and drag him away from the ice rink.

"Victor! Stop!" Yuri pull his arm free. "What is wrong?"

"You let someone steal your kiss." Victor hissed as he pin Yuri against the wall. "Someone other than me has touched your lips."

"Oh for goodness sake, Victor! It was an accident!"

"I'll make sure no one else touches you again." He wasn't listening to a word Yuri is saying and is now dragging him to the changing room.

"Victor, what are you..." He was cut off by a deep kiss.

Victor kiss his Yuri deeply as his hand slide under his shirt and caress his stomach for awhile before breaking the kiss so he can take off Yuri's shirt.

"Victor..." Yuri whispered softly.

"Shh...don't worry, Love. I'll take care of you~" He look down at his love's beautiful body and can't help but lick his lips. "Beautiful~" He gently kiss down his chest. "And all mine."

Victor slide his hand under Yuri's pants and stroke his cock. "Only I can make you feel this way, I'm the only one who can see you like this." He growled and bite down on Yuri's shoulder as his other hand slide down the back of Yuri's pants to finger his hole.

"Vi-Victor!" Yuri moan loudly before covering his mouth in fear that someone outside might hear him.

"Mine, every part of you belongs to me." He pull down Yuri's pants and underwear so he can see his fiancé's cock and ass. "Your wonderful cock is mine. Your lustful ass is mine." He nibble and suck Yuri's neck as he prepare him for something bigger than his fingers.

"Victor...please..." Yuri begged as he place his hands on Victor's shoulder and rock his hips. "I need you inside..."

Victor growl as he pull out his fingers. "Anything for you~" He pull out his erection and slowly push into Yuri to not hurt him.

Yuri moan loudly as he tighten his hold on Victor's shoulders. "More..." He begged as he thrust his hips.

"Your wish is my command, Yuri~" He kiss his Yuri passionately as he moves slowly at first but once he heard Yuri moan his name all self control is thrown out of the window and he starts fucking his fiancé hard.


End file.
